Now And Forever
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Dave "The Animal" Batista almost lost his special someone. But someone cleared and open his eyes. What did he do next? Hmmm...


_**Now And Forever**_

**Dave Batista was standing inside the WWE Ring, about to do his skit, about to taunt his good friend and "kayfabe rival" Randy Orton. But something was going inside his mind, something was bothering The Animal, and it seems like that he cannot do it if he doesn't get it out of its way...**

**-^_^-Flash Back-^_^-**

"_**You just have to tell her the truth Dave!" Randy growled when he saw his friend holding another Jack Daniels and was about to pour it in his glass.**_

_**Dave glanced at his friend, he was a little drunk but he can still grasp what Randy was telling him, "What the fuck are you yacking about Randy?" he asked.**_

"_**You and what you told Melina over the phone you fucking asshole!" Randy retorted heatedly, he was only worried about the Animal and by the looks of it he shouldn't be messing around and should get straight to the point. "You are still fucking in-love with her! But did you tell her? No! You denied what you feel!" **_

"_**She deserves someone better than me Rand. I don't deserve her!" Dave said softly. "And who else deserves her more better than you? Name one and I'll leave you alone." Randy replied.**_

_**Dave thought for a moment before replying,"John Hennigan..." he muttered sadly as he thought about the guy that also loves his dominant Latina. **_

"_**John Hennigan, the fucking assclown who thought that he is way better than my father, nope don't think he deserves an angel like Mel...next..." Randy responded as he crossed his arms on his chest as he leaned on the wall.**_

"_**Mike Mizanin..." Dave softly answered as he thought about the self-proclaimed chick magnet who also happened to love the Women's Champion. Randy thought about it and responded "You fucking serious? He is way more egotistical than John Hennigan, he thinks he is way better than everyone else...who else?" **_

"_**Half of the locker room..." Dave replied as he sipped on his JD. Randy looked at his friend with his mouth open. "Dave half of the locker room are either gay, bisexual or married. No one is better for Melina than you are! If you can't accept that maybe you're right, you don't deserve Melina nor the WWE Championship." Randy muttered as he walked away.**_

**-^_^-End Flashback-^_^-**

"**I'm here because I want to call out the girl of my dreams, the only one who had my heart from the very start. This ain't a storyline and this doesn't concern the WWE, well maybe this concerns the WWE because this is my second home..."Dave started as he softly laughed on his nervousness.**

"**Last night, a good friend of mine told me that I am the only one who deserves this lady, the only one who deserves her, who could take good care of her and love the rest of my life." he said while smiling nervously.**

**Backstage, inside the Legacy locker room Randy was smiling triumphantly, thank goodness Dave still know what he was talking about last night. "Hey man, what are you smiling about? You got to do anything with this?" Ted DiBiase asked.**

**Randy glanced at the Third Generation Superstar and nodded "Yeah, and I think someone's going to propose to someone tonight. So don't even think about going out there, you hear me?" he ordered.**

**Cody Runnels nodded in understanding so did the younger DiBiase.**

"**So..."Dave released a deep sigh "Melina, can you please go out here for a sec? I want to talk to you." he pleaded.**

**Inside the Women's Locker Room; the component was on but the divas attention wasn't there, they were on a certain women's champion who was crying "...and he told me he doesn't love me anymore..." The dominant lady muttered.**

"**Then why is he calling you out there?" Mickie James asked as she turned towards the TV. "What?" the diva sobbed as she looked at the four time Women's champion. "He is calling you out there Melina..." Beth Phoenix murmured as she run her fingers in her friend's hair. "I think someone needed this straightened out..." she added.**

**Melina looked at the TV and heard "Melina, I know you're backstage please, I'm begging you let straighten this out. I know we shouldn't hang our dirty clothes out publicly; but this time it's needed. I want to ask you something, I want to tell you the reason why I told you I don't love you anymore. Please, if you want I'm going down on my knees.." Dave muttered as he began to kneel. **

**The dominant Latina was in awe, she can't believe her eyes, the Animal, the most dominant superstar in the WWE was on his knees begging her. "Micks, Beth can you go out with me?" she asked her friends. The Glamazon and the Psychotic Diva nodded as they helped the Dominant Latina out.**

**Dave looked down on the mat 'she's not going out. She hates you Dave.' he thought sadly as his eyes began to blur. 'She's...' but before he even scold at himself for being dumb Melina's theme played. '...here' he finished as he looked at the ramp where Melina was standing, red eyes with Mickie James and Beth Phoenix holding her.**

**Melina was looking at the Animal with blurry eyes, she can't believe this, she wasn't seeing things, Dave was really on his knees. Just then tears started to cascade down on her cheeks, 'Dave still loves you Melina...' she thought happily.**

**She then rushed inside the ring and hugged the Superstar "I love you Dave..." she murmured. Dave grinned as he hugged the diva back "Not as much as I do Mel...I love you..." he muttered as his own tears began to fall down.**

**Dave then stood up and helped the paparazzi princess to stand, "**_**Whenever I'm weary,  
from the battles that raged in my head; You made sense of madness, when my sanity hangs by a thread...**_**" he began to sing. Melina smiled, Dave was conquering his fear, he was singing publicly for her "**_**...I lose my way, but still you; Seem to understand; Now & forever, I will be your man...**_**" **

**The WWE Universe was in awe, one of their favorite superstars and divas are standing in the middle of the ring crying and looking at each other with love. "**_**...Sometimes I just hold you, Too caught up in me to see; I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me...**_**" Dave continued to sing as he wiped the tears on Melina's eyes. "**_**... I'll try to show you each and every way I can; Now & forever,  
I will be your man...**_**" Melina smiled.**

**At ringside Mickie and Beth just stood there smiling while their own tears are freely flowing down on their cheeks. They knew that the two belong to each other from the moment the two hook-up. "...**_**Now I can rest my worries and always be sure. That I wont be alone, anymore..."**_** Dave smiled lovingly at the diva on his arms, the one who he belongs to forever.**

**John Hennigan can't stand it anymore he opened his locker room door and marched towards the ring area. 'Melina belongs to me!' he thought. 'That fucking bastard doesn't deserve her!' he continued. As he rounded the corner he bumped into the Legend Killer and the Phenom who was looking at him angrily. "Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked.**

"**I'm going to stop Dave on whatever he thinks he's going to do!" he exclaimed. "Melina belongs to me and no one else!" he shouted. "There's where you're wrong Hennigan. Melina belongs to Dave and no one else. Get that through you're thick skull you bastard!" The WWE's deadly viper muttered as he stood toe to toe with the Shaman of Sexy. "Randy..." The Deadman called "...don't try anything stupid..." he said. "Okay let's stick with your plan then." Randy smirked as he and The Deadman both took the younger Superstar's arms and dragged him back at his locker room.**

"**You stay there or you'll rest in peace. I mean it!" Mark Calaway mumbled angrily as he shut the door loudly. John Hennigan just sat in the floor immobilized, he can't believe it but he isn't that dumb to go against the Demon of the Deathvalley or even the Deadly Viper.**

"_**... If I'd only known you were there all the time, all this time. . .**_**" Dave smiled as he glanced at the WWE Universe who was now in tears as they finally saw and realize that it was real and no story line. "Melina, the reason why I told you that I didn't love you was because I thought I didn't deserve you. I thought that you deserve someone better than me. But after having a long talk with a good friend of mine, I realized that I was wrong. I do deserve you, you were always there for me." Dave started.**

"**You were always there for me through all my ups and downs, through my championship reigns and through my injuries. You never left my side, I was just a stuck up. But now, realizing that I almost lost you..." Dave bit his bottom lip trying to keep him from bawling "I don't want that to happen, not now, not ever. I love you..." the Animal smiled as he let the diva go and knelt on one knee.**

"**So in front of our colleagues, and the WWE Universe in here and those who are watching at home, would you Melina Nava Perez, marry me?" he asked as he took a velvet box from his pants and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a 24k diamond on the middle and little sapphire stones surrounding it.**

**Melina gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. Mickie and Beth stood in surprise, Dave is very courageous, proposing in front of the WWE Universe and them. Mickie looked at her friend and saw that the dominant diva has tears on her eyes, tears of joy. Melina cried and nodded yes. "Yes Dave I would marry you..." The Paparazzi Princess muttered happily. **

**The Animal stood up and took the ring and placed it on Melina's finger. "I love you..." he muttered after kissing the hand of the diva. "I love you too..." Melina responded as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée.**_** "...Until the day the ocean, doesn't touch the sand. Now & forever I will be your man..."**_** Dave finished his song before bowing down and claiming Melina's lips for a passionate kiss. **__

**Backstage Randy grinned triumphantly, "You did a great job there son..." Mark announced as he patted his son's shoulder. Randy looked at the older man and smiled "Thanks dad." Just then he had a glimpse of John, Matt(Hardy), Ted, Chris and Edge who are all smiling in congratulatory. **

**Dave and Melina rushed backstage holding hands looking for the WWE Champion "Randy..." Dave called happily. Randy looked at his friend "I think congratulations are in order." he stated. "Yeah, thanks man. You opened my eyes. Uhm... can we ask you a favor man?" The Animal inquired.**

**Randy smiled and nodded "Sure what can I do for you?" he asked. Melina smiled "Can you be Dave's best man?" Melina replied. Randy nodded "Sure, I'll gladly accept that." he responded as he hugged the newly engaged couple.**

"**Wooh!..." John threw himself at Dave followed by the others. "Dave's finally have the guts." Edge muttered as he head locked the animal and rubbed the older man's head. "Congratulations Melina.." Ted said as he enveloped the diva on his arms. "Are you sure about this guy Mel?" Matt inquired teasing.**

**Melina nodded "Yeah, I'm very sure." Melina and Dave's gazes locked and both smiled. Now and Forever they would be together, and they're sure about that. Dave approached his fiancée and kissed her lips passionately. **

**Dave's friends just stood back and went "Oooh..." **


End file.
